


Until The Brink of Daylight

by Arkhaniel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: After Blood and Wine, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, Higher Vampires, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Toussaint (The Witcher), Witcher Secret Santa, a bit of smut, knights-errant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhaniel/pseuds/Arkhaniel
Summary: After Geralt managed to stop the killing in Toussaint and found himself in jail because of the death of the Duchess' sister, the Beast of Beauclair was gone for good... or was it? Wandering across the vineyards, Dettlaff is searching for his immortal lover. His appearance shall remain hidden from unwanted eyes. Or so he thought.





	Until The Brink of Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marzipanic-bubblegun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marzipanic-bubblegun).



> Here is my Christmas gift for the duo @marzipanic-bubblegun for our event Witcher Secret Santa on Tumblr.  
> I was glad to write for you beautiful people who draw amazing and inspiring pieces of Art with Regis and Dettlaff, and I hope you will like this little fic, I had a great time writing it. 
> 
> Those two give me a whole bunch of feelings. Merry Christmas <3

_1276 – Near Caroberta Woods in Toussaint_

He was back. Wandering on this accursed land he thought he would never see again. 

The air was warm and almost enjoyable if not for all the unpleasant memories this place carried for him. He arrived in his mist form above the vineyard surrounding the Belgaard Estate. The sky delivered striking shades of orange and red over the palace of Beauclair. 

But his destination was opposite of the fading light, toward the ascending moon, where two proud peeks could be seen at the other side of a lake. 

He saw a path leading toward the cemetery he was looking for, where a group of deer ran also to. Stopping near a post sign, he regained human form and finished the rest of the way by foot, walking down a few stairs before arriving in front of a wooden door, leading probably toward an old catacomb. 

It should be the place Regis told him about.

Opening the door, Dettlaff began to enter the mausoleum, but something stopped him before he could reach the stairs. He couldn't feel any presence down there. Regis was not at home. But his scent lingered strongly, he had not left long ago.

Disappointment coiled in his stomach, but he couldn't blame Regis who after all had no idea about his unplanned visit. He decided to follow the trail of the scent. To Dettlaff's irritation the strong herbs Regis carried were effectively hiding his vampire olfactive signature and unpleasantly tickling Dettlaff sensitive nose. One aspect of Regis life he would never understand.

The scent led him between old tombs surrounding the place, and then directly toward a little red house sitting next to the shores of a very big lake. Fortunately the fisherman living there was asleep with his dog on his lap in front of his dwelling. None heard him approached. 

Walking toward the water, he couldn't stay indifferent to the beauty of the young night. Thousands of stars were now shinning proudly in a dark-blue sky striped with small pink clouds. Fireflies were flying above the water. 

When the sky became totally dark and the moon shone fully, he followed the scent along the coast on the right bank of the lake. After some time Dettlaff arrived where the sand was disappearing to let room for a more dense vegetation.

Here, at the other side of Seidhe Llygad, in front of the city of Beauclair, the creature he was looking for was even more beautiful that he remembered. 

Regis stood in the lake, bared-chest, his back on Detlaff, with water up to his waist. 

White and immaculate skin basked in the moonlight. He was looking ethereal, out of place but at the same time fitting perfectly in it. 

Dettlaff's gaze followed the movements of Regis' hands while he was taking the water from his hair. His grayish curls were longer and darker than before, reaching the top of his back. _His regeneration is complete_ , he thought.  
He looked, mesmerized, at the way the water was running down their length, toward the muscles of his back and down the little curve of his ass. He followed the outline of his upper-arms, his elbows and his hands. He wanted to go and reach that tempting skin, to dry with his lips each drop of water. 

Regis knew he was there. Unshaken by his watcher, he turned around, facing Dettlaff and looking straight at him. His body began to undergo a transformation. From human looking to a creature whose emaciated skin catch protuberant bones, whose eyes take a red glow that flashed in the dark. His body gifted itself with visible veins and dots, underlying the shape of his muscles. 

That's how Dettlaff liked him the most. Unbothered by his true identity. Free of his human disguise. Just for him.

Yet Regis underwent only half a transformation, letting his claws and fangs carefully hidden away. 

Dettlaff didn't bothered to simply watch. This was not a game he was good at, and beside, why waiting instead of enjoying as much of this as he could. With one elegant and feline jump that no human could achieve, he reached Regis in an instant, grabbing him by the waist, sending water flying around. 

Here, on the bank of the _Eye of the Mountain_ , where elven myths and curses mingled, their lips met, drawn to each other by an invisible force. This language of love, unspoken words of devotion that gradually awoke a desire in them. Hands clawing the skin of Regis bared back, Dettlaff let his tongue ran against his fangs, testing his raw feelings against his lips, his delightful real scent that reminded him of a safe and comforting place. Their lips parted and touched again, softly, both reluctant to end the kiss, as if the meaning of it will disappear when it ceased. 

Dizzy by the intensity of the moment, Regis did the ending step, playfully biting Dettlaff's jaw as he did so. Grabbing his shoulders, he put a bit of distance between them, looking deeply into his cerulean eyes, giving a silent promise, that the morning sun will rise with torrid memories of their forthcoming lovemaking. 

He wanted to get lost in those eyes, those feelings. To be free. Together.

Regis' voice was raw as he spoke, quietly, as if unwilling to disturb the peaceful night.  
"I was surprised when the wind brought me your scent. I haven't foreseen your venue here, particularly after what happened last time."

"The passing of time normally doesn't bothered me, but I was beginning to feel restless by waiting for you to return to our home in Nazair. So I decided to come to you instead." Dettlaff cast worried looks around them. Despite being in the dark, they were still close to the main road, and this open space was making him uncomfortable. 

Regis understood his lover's agitation and began walking back with him to the shades of the nearby trees, taking human form once again and gathering his clothes.

"It would be better if no one recognize you.” said Regis. “It haven't been long since your last rather tumultuous visit. We better go back to my dwelling place."

Dettlaff agreed and they began walking toward the cemetery. Before they had time to change into mist, they both heard and saw two knights approaching them on their horses. Beauclair's coat of arms was shinning proudly on their chest under the moon dim. One of them was bearing a torch. 

Regis cursed their lack of vigilance. He was so absorbed by his companion that he failed to acknowledge the knights' presence before it was too late. He only hoped they hadn't seen him in his bestial form. How careless of him.  
He felt Dettlaff tense beside him and tried to use their bond to calm him down. There was no need for a second part of the Beast of Beauclair.

The higher knight-errant that Regis recognized as Palmerin de Launfal, dismounted his horse and came closer to them, lightening with his torch Regis still half-naked form with a perplexed glance. 

"I remember you Sir Regis," said Palmerin, "you where with Geralt at the palace during that terrible night where the vampires attacked our beloved city. And we also met long time ago when you came in Toussaint with some companions of yours during your holy quest." 

Regis gritted his teeth and refrained from showing any signs of distress as he sensed the growing agitation of the "none too innocent" male standing behind him. He had to answer quickly and lead the conversation to something else than Dettlaff. 

"Indeed I was present to help the witcher to resolve the matter. I hope my evening bath haven't disturbed your watch duty Sir De Launfal."

"Not at all Master Regis. It is not forbidden to swim in Seidhe Llydgad, though I will not recommend it because of the monsters prowling in the area, particularly at night. Forgive me to interrupt the moment. I had to be sure you were not some drowners for the fisherman living nearby saw a whole pack two nights ago." 

To Regis discomfort Palmerin gaze shifted to Dettlaff, but fortunately he didn't seemed to know how the former Beast of Beauclair looked like, for his glimpse didn't held any sign of mistrust. He seemed more unease at the situation.

"It will be safer for you and your – _friend_ , to go back to the city. Myself and Jerome de Pontis-Berry are heading toward Flovive. Maybe you could join us and I will be delighted to offer you some refreshments at the tavern."

In front of Regis' surprise he quickly added, "I am aware that Her Illustrious Grace was angry after Geralt failed attempt to save her sister two years ago. But I know the man and I believe he did all he could to solve those atrocities. He managed to stop the killing and, to say the truth, only between us... I was suspicious at Her Grace's sister Syanna. Her death may not have been the rightful solution, but considering what Geralt told me, this might have solved the day. I have heard that you helped many injured citizens in Beauclair Master surgeon, and I haven't thanked you properly for it. As an honourable knight of Toussaint, let me repay your kindness!" He finished his sentence by slightly bowing to both men in front of him.

Regis didn't wanted to endanger Dettlaff by putting him in front of Toussaint citizens. Someone could recognize him and the situation could quickly turned against them. He also didn't wanted Geralt to find himself in a sticky position once again.

"I thank you for your kind offer Sir Palmerin. My friend here must be tired by his recent travel and it would probably be preferable if I lead him toward my residence before joining you to Flo..-"

"Nay, let him have some distraction too!" interrupted Palmerin before he could finish his sentence. "If he does not come from Toussaint he have to discover our good hospitality! What do you think Sir," he asked Dettlaff directly, "would you like to join us for a drink? I have heard they make delicious pastries at the inn. You are also a friend of Geralt isn't it? Maybe I could send him a message to join us. I am sure he will be enchanted."

Dettlaff felt trapped. It will probably give a wrong impression to that knight if he refused. He didn't wanted any other company than Regis's tonight, but he had to act like a human would, even if it meant that he had to hide his true identity. Any missteps from his part could mean great troubles on Regis. He had done enough last time. And if things turned wrong, they could easily escape in the night without a trace. 

"I have heard about this land legendary hospitality and I will be glad to see it myself."

Palmerin smiled and went back to his horse. "Splendid then! Let's go to Flovive, it's not very far. And if any danger crossed our way we will protect you!"

Putting his clothes back on the way, Regis exchanged a look with Dettlaff. If those knights knew that the most dangerous creatures stood with them at the moment... The situation was almost comical and Regis couldn't help the amuse feelings he sent to his companion, as well as those of comfort and calm. Maybe that night will be promising

.................................

_At the Barrel and Bung Inn (Flovive), in an adjacent opened-room situated at a far corner, two hours later_

Between laughs and a gulp of wine called Duke Nicolas Chardonnay, Palmerin announced looking at Regis, "I am surprised Sir Regis, you look younger than the last time I saw you! If you have found the secret of youth I hope you will share it with me!" 

"And with me too!" added the other knight-errant, Jerome, eating a large piece of cheese and raising his glass. 

Dettlaff felt more at ease now that they were seated. The Inn was not too crowded and the two small candles hanging on the wall didn't gave enough light for anyone to have a good look at his face. 

Gazing around, he even found the place charming. The tune played in the other room was quite pleasant, and the villagers drinking and singing around were not sending a single glance at his table.  
Giving an audible sight he felt a reassuring squeeze from Regis under the table. Grabbing his hand back, unnoticed by the knights in front of them, too busy to drink and chatter, he took a tentative bite into the round cake full of cream that Palmerin had ordered for him. He had never been so found of those human pastries too sweet for his taste, but he had to admit that it was not as bad as he thought.

Regis was explaining something about the virtues of his mandrake moonshine, when Dettlaff found himself eyes to eyes with a very confused witcher, looking at him with a strange mixed of feelings.

"Ahh Geralt!" exclaimed Palmerin walking to him and clapping his shoulder, "You were quick to receive my message. I knew you would come!" 

They sat down to the table and Palmerin poured some wine for him. "We wet Regis and Roderick on our way here, and I have to admit that you know how to choose your friends Geralt! Why haven't you mentioned Roderick before? He is a good fellow and told us about his little business in Etolia, though I wonder about his striking nazairi accent."

The witcher looked at Regis and Roderick, biting his lip to hide his discomfort at the rather embarrassing situation. Regis pleaded look helped him to play along.

"Haven't seen him in a while, and to say the truth I was not expecting his visit anytime soon.” Geralt looked at Dettlaff with a colder glare than he intended to. “But I am glad you got along so well... hmm – Did he told you how him and Regis met?" Geralt felt suddenly sweaty and worried. He couldn't say much about them when he didn't knew what kind of story Regis had invented to hide Dettlaff's identity.

Palmerin didn't saw the change and went on drinking, "Yes he had! Told me how Roderick saved your hansa from getting eaten by a troll on your way from Toussaint. That was quite an adventure!"

Later, after they finally said farewell to the knights, Regis was explaining to Geralt everything he told Palmerin about "Roderick", and that famous but non-existing troll, on their way to Corvo Bianco. 

The Witcher thought it will be safer if Regis and Dettlaff came with him to his estate, instead of showing the knights that Regis was strangely and suspiciously living under an old cemetery. 

"Should have told me you were here", said Geralt toward Dettlaff, "it was a huge chance that Palmerin and Jerome haven't suspected anything. I escaped a death sentence once thanks to Dandelion and Regis, I may not be so lucky next time."

Regis opened his mouth to reassure his friend but Dettlaff was quicker. "I have heard from Regis about the problems I caused you after my departure. You decided to let me leave and you had to face the consequences of it. I was a fool, blinded by my rage toward Syanna... and I hope you will forgive me."

Geralt stopped in his track, stunned by his reply. He haven't thought that Dettlaff would apologize to him. Many things did happen during those last years, and he was sure Regis had something to do with this change of heart. 

He sighed, looking toward his estate under the night sky. "Let the past be the past and forget about it. I was not too happy to see you at first, back in Toussaint – which I still think is not a very wise move – But Regis told me I could trust you, so I want to believe it, despite all what happened."

Dettlaff gave him a small smile, understanding a second time why Regis hold Geralt dear. This witcher was the complete opposite of what he thought about monster-killers like him – and the man under the mutations probably had something to do with that. 

..................................

Later, when the sun began to rose behind the castle of Mont Crane and the valley slowly awoke, Geralt watched in awe the scene in front of him.

Dettlaff was lying against the bark of an old tree, on the hill above Corvo-Bianco, his head back, eyes closed. Regis was siting between his legs, a book in his lap. 

Geralt should have walked away, let them enjoy this moment of intimacy. He had wanted to ask if they wished to join him for breakfast, but the words got struck in his throat.  
Regis told him about his particular relationship with Dettlaff, their bond of trust and love. 

He could see it now. 

They looked so peaceful. The Beast of Beauclair was long forgotten in that moment. Dettlaff's face was completely relaxed, he could even see the beginning of a smile in the wrinkles at the edge of his mouth and eyes. His hands were encircling Regis' waist who was calmly reading, his own hand was slowly caressing dettlaff's knuckles. Geralt heard his old friend sighed in contentment, closing his own eyes, letting his head fall under the chin of Dettlaff. Both were barefoot on the grass.

They knew he was there. Watching. But nothing could disturb the moment. 

Geralt couldn't help but smile at the sight. After all what happened, all the sacrifices Regis made, he was finally at peace. In the arms of the only one he trusted the most, the one without whom he would not have been here. They were each others salvation, he was sure of it. 

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't remarked straight away that Regis was looking at him, giving him a fanged smile, full of warmth. 

It was worth it. The choice he made that night, not to kill The Beast of Beauclair. It was worth his friend's smile. He owned him so much – that was the least he could do. 

Giving Regis a knowing smile, he slowly went back to the house. The breakfast could wait.

..............................

"What a night it have been," said Regis, reading his book again, "one I hadn't anticipated. But it was also a pleasant surprise. Who knew the Beast of Beauclair could befriend the virtuous knights of Toussaint and the famously skilful White Wolf, the beasts slayer." He grinned, showing his fangs to the other. "We surely broke a certain among of stereotypes during that night". 

Dettlaff shifted behind him, took the book effortlessly from Regis' lap, sent it flying down the hill – which rewarded him with an annoyed growl from the other – and in a gracious move, pinned Regis to the ground.

"I see you still bear no patience my Dear." 

"I am glad you are pleased by the turn of events," said Dettlaff, the color of his eyes taking a lighter shade of blue, "but I have my doubts on that matter." Unshaken by Regis faked attempt to resist his very sneaky hands, searching to take his jacket off none too softly, he continued. "We have been rather rudely interrupted by the lake hours ago. Last night haven't been as promising as he should have been." He lightly bit the skin under Regis' lips, receiving a gasp from him as he did so. "I don't miss the company of humans, particularly not here. But I crave yours." 

There was a despair in his voice, something that told Regis that his previous grievance was not completely over yet. 

Dettlaff kissed him with all he had, not giving a thought to the cuts he gave himself on the other's fangs in the process. Despite his eagerness, he wanted to uncover Regis' skin little by little, to savour the long awaiting moment and make it last as long as the day will permit it. 

Having succeeded in divesting Regis of his jacket, he slid his hands in his long chemise, biting lightly the expanse of skin he could reach and soothing it with strong caresses right after. Grinding their already hard erections through their pants, he moaned in Regis' ear, whispering words of devotion in the only language that could convey the depth of his emotions, one not known by human knowledge. Regis grabbed his hair and held him in place with his legs around him, preventing Dettlaff to look anywhere else but in his eyes. 

"I am here _svtra mis_ ," said Regis in a dark tone, the features of his face took a sharper edge, "and I will never leave your side. No matter what awaits us on this world, we will walk it together." 

 

_Who could have guessed that being in your arms under the morning sun could feel so liberating – Regis_


End file.
